Cambiaran las cosas?
by BiscutsRoyal
Summary: Después de que Edward deja a Bella en Luna nueva, él y su familia reciben cuatro libros. Un libro del pasado y tres del futuro. ¿Hará la lectura de estos libros que Edward regrese con su alma gemela o continuara pensando que lo mejor es permanecer lejos de ella? -El texto de los libros no estará en los capítulos. TRADUCCIÓN de 2brown-eyes
1. Los libros

No soy dueño de Crepúsculo o de sus personajes, son de Stephanie Meyer.

¿Cambiarán las cosas?

Sinopsis:

Después de que Edward deja a Bella en Luna Nueva, él y su familia reciben cuatro libros. Uno del pasado y tres libros del futuro. ¿Leer los libros hará que regrese a su alma gemela o seguirá pensando que lo mejor es estar lejos de Él?

Capítulo 1: (Edward POV) 3 Meses

Tres meses, desde la última vez que la bese. Tres meses, desde que había visto a mi sueño. Hace tres meses, hice lo más difícil que he hecho en mi existencia.

Deje a mi ángel, mi amor, mi alma gemela, mi Bella. La única cosa que me mantuvo de correr de regreso a ella es la creencia de que era por su seguridad y que era lo mejor para ella.

Quién era yo, sino un monstruo que la mantenía en constante peligro por mi propia necesidad egoísta de tenerla. Ella es un ángel que merece todo lo que es bueno en este mundo y yo estaba lejos de eso. Me acurruqué en una bola más fuerte mientras sollozaba en un rincón de alguna buhardilla sucia en Río.

No mucho tiempo después de que me fui, me di cuenta de que no podía permanecer alrededor de mi familia tampoco. Ser impares me había molestado antes pero ahora era insoportable. Tenía a mi amor y lo perdí por el resto de mi eternidad siendo yo el único culpable.

Poco después de que me fui rastreé a Victoria primero a Texas y, finalmente, a América del Sur, donde la perdí.

Victoria era la compañera de James quien murió a manos de mi familia y mía la primavera pasada cuando decidió cazar a mi compañera. Fue mi culpa que decidió ir detrás de Bella y ahora es mi culpa si Victoria quería hacer daño a Bella por venganza. Recé estar equivocado y Bella fuera feliz y segura ahora que estaba fuera de su vida.

Recordé en mi mente cómo su hermoso cabello castaño enmarcaba su cara en forma de corazón. Podría mirar sus profundos ojos marrones cálidos durante horas.

Como sus ojos color chocolate me atrapaban. Mi corazón rompiéndose cuando la deje…

De repente, me veo interrumpido de mis pensamientos por una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

 _Alice dijo que íbamos a encontrar a Edward aquí_.

Espero que no lo haga difícil. No quiero pelear con él. Ella dijo que era importante, que tenemos que llegar a casa ahora.

 _Edward. ¡Mierda! Probablemente me puede escuchar_.

Mi hermano, Emmett estaba aquí.

Rápidamente, me levanto de mi lugar en el piso y me dirigió a la ventana para escapar. Yo era más rápido que mi familia y sería capaz de hacerlo. Llegué a la ventana para saltar cuando una figura alta, delgada y rubia me bloqueo, mi hermano, Jasper. Me di la vuelta Emmett se puso de pie en la puerta.

"Por favor, por lo menos escúchanos, Edward. Hemos venido hasta aquí por una razón." Jasper, dijo con cautela mirándome.

Lo hice, porque dijo que era de emergencia. Podía escucharlo sintiendo mis emociones con sus habilidades empáticas.

 _El pobre está completamente destrozado! Estoy seguro de que Bella no está mejor. Todo esto es mi culpa por ser tan, débil..._

"Deja de culparte. No te culpo, yo nunca hubiera... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué vio Alice?" Dije rápidamente cambiando de tema, no me atrevía a decir su nombre en voz alta.

"Alice dice que nos vio recibir un paquete que afectaría a nuestras vidas y era vital que TODOS estemos allí. Esa es toda la información que nos dio. Por favor, sólo ven con nosotros para hacer frente a esto. no quiero pelear contigo, tampoco Emmett. Después de ocuparnos de esta emergencia, nos comprometemos a dejarte en paz". Declaró Jasper. Al mismo tiempo, pude sentir las ondas de calma que me mandaba. Trate de escapar, pero un tanto difícil con mi estado de ánimo actual. Busqué en sus mentes más información antes de contestar. Ellos no tenían mucha más información, pero fuera lo que fuese, molestaba a Alice.

"Iré, pero no prometo quedarme por mucho tiempo", le contesté con tristeza. No podía dejar a mi familia sola si había problemas en el futuro.

"No hay maletas? ¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué parece que no has cazado?" cuestiono mi hermano corpulento mirando a su alrededor y evaluándome.

"No, no tengo ninguna maleta." Respondí a la primera pregunta sin molestarse con las otras. Por el rabillo de mis ojos vi a mis hermanos intercambiar una mirada de preocupación.

"Vamos a el aeropuerto. Alice ya nos ha comprado los billetes. Nos dirigiremos a nuestra casa en Ítaca y todos probablemente deberíamos cazar antes de subir al avión." Emmett dijo mientras guiaba el camino hasta el coche de alquiler en la calle de abajo.

Llegamos a la mansión poco antes de medianoche que mi madre, Esme, estaba restaurando actualmente. Mientras caminaba por la puerta me golpeó con todas sus pensamientos.

 _Bienvenido a casa, hijo. Tu madre y yo te extrañamos!_

 _Por favor, hijo, no nos dejes de nuevo. ¡Quédate! Necesito a toda mi familia conmigo!_

 _Más vale que sea bueno, Emmett y yo estábamos en nuestra luna de miel._

 _Confía en mí, esto es importante para todos. ¿Qué has hecho con tu ropa?_

Les di una pequeña sonrisa a mis padres y a Alice y Esme abrazos rápidos. Decidí hacer caso omiso de Rosalie. Cuanto más pronto tratáramos con el paquete más pronto podría irme de nuevo. Tal vez, podía hacer unas paradas a Forks, pero cambié de opinión rápidamente. No, no voy a romper otra promesa. A pesar de que he cambiado de opinión rápidamente, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para que Alice no lo vea. La vi levantar una ceja a mí y yo negué con la cabeza.

"Está bien, gracias a todos por venir. Este paquete llegó el otro día y estaba marcado urgente para Edward y el resto de nosotros. Todo lo que pude ver es que es importante que todos estén aquí. No he sido capaz de ver el resultado de esto, así que no sé más que cualquiera de ustedes". Vi su visión.

Estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la lectura de un libro con otros tres sobre la mesa. Miré a mi hermana, se encogió de hombros y me dio la caja.

Estaba dirigida a mí, así que la abrí y sacó cuatro libros y una carta.

Carraspeé por costumbre y leí la carta.

Estimado Edward y el resto de la familia Cullen,

Usted no me conoce, pero al igual que su Alice veo el futuro. Las visiones vienen a mí mientras escribo. Recientemente, empecé a escribir sobre su familia.

Normalmente, no comparto mis visiones para mantenerme protegida, pero esta historia sentí que tenia que ser compartida. Espero que lo utilice con prudencia y que no es necesario preocuparse por errores. Sugiero, si lo desea, leer Crepúsculo primero individualmente ya que la información ya ha

sucedido. A continuación, Luna nueva, sin embargo, leer eso y el resto juntos. Sé que algunos de ustedes necesitara el apoyo emocional para leerlos Los siguientes libros son Eclipse y Amanecer. Espero que al leer estos libros, se puedan realizar cambios que puedan salvarlos de penas innecesarias y sea para mejor.

Sinceramente,

SM

"Bueno, ¿quién le gustaría leer Crepúsculo primero? Estoy seguro que si empezamos ahora, podemos terminar el primer libro y comenzar Luna nueva mañana por la tarde. Sí, todos lo leeremos. Si afecta a todos nosotros, entonces debemos tomarlo en serio ", declaró nuestro patriarca.

"¿Estás seguro de que podemos confiar en esta persona?" cuestiono Jasper preocupado por su pareja y familia.

"¿Qué daño puede venir de solo leer" respondió Esme.

"Jasper y yo leeremos primero ,después Emmett y Rose, luego, Carlisle y Esme y Edward finalmente. Si leemos en parejas irá más rápido." Chilló Alice mientras tomaba el primer libro.

 _No te metas en nuestras cabezas, Edward. Debes esperar como el resto de nosotros._

Suspiré deseando tener a mi ángel para compartirlo. Me preguntaba lo que podría haber en ese libro. Me senté en el sofá solo.

…

Cerré el libro cuando oí gritar a Alice innecesariamente "Todos a la sala de estar!". Crucé los brazos y pensé en lo que acabo de leer. Finalmente llegué a ver el interior de la cabeza de Bella. Mi Bella me amaba a pesar de que yo era un monstruo y posiblemente desde el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron en la cafetería.

Todo el mundo se unió a mí en la sala de estar. Alice se sentó en el regazo de Jasper en la otra silla. Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados en el sofá de dos plazas. Por último, Esme y Carlisle se sentaron en el sofá. Miré sus rostros sombríos, incluso el del Emmett. Para mi sorpresa, Rose fue el primero en hablar.

"Edward, te debo una disculpa. Ahora veo que Bella nunca habría compartido nuestro secreto y ella realmente te ama y a nuestra familia. Ustedes dos van de la mano y lo siento por tratar de destrozarte y no respetar lo que tenían." Me sorprendió su declaración, Rose no le gustaba Bella y rara vez se disculpaba.

Yo estaba contento de que el libro fue capaz de mostrar a mi dulce ángel como realmente es.

"Bueno, que estamos esperando, hay que ir a buscar a Bella." Emmett gritó saltando con entusiasmo. Vi a Alice y Esme también con enormes sonrisas en sus caras.

"No" Gruñí a cabo. "La dejamos para mantenerla a salvo de nuestro mundo."

"Sin embargo, Edward, ella es tu compañera," susurró Esme

"Ella nunca va a querer a nadie más que a ti. Ella es tu compañera. Del mismo modo que nunca amaras a nadie más que a ella. Usted

quiere que ella viva, pero ella no será capaz de hacerlo; no realmente, sentí la fuerza de los lazos de su amor y era más fuerte que cualquier relación me había sentido " Jasper dijo en voz baja, pero serio.

"¿Qué tipo de relación podemos tener si la mato?" susurré.

"Tal vez deberíamos leer el siguiente libro antes de decidir nada" Carlisle habló. Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza.

"Voy primero!" Alice tomó el libro y lo abrió.


	2. Prefacio y la fiesta

No soy dueño de la serie Crepúsculo o de los personajes. Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de 2brown-eyes

Nota: Puede ser confuso si no han leído los libros. No voy a copiar los libros, pero voy a seguir el orden de las cosas.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Introducción y Parte (3 ª persona)

"Vale, la historia comienza con un prólogo, escuchen" Alice habló a todo el mundo y se acomodó en los brazos de Jasper. Ella empezó a leer sobre una niña que pronto parecía ser obvio que era Bella.

"Bella está corriendo así que esto no va a terminar bien" Emmett interrumpió riéndose hasta que Alice y Edward comenzaron a mirarlo. Alice apenas podía leer más antes de que Emmett comenzara de nuevo.

"Hazlo, Bella corre!" coreo Emmett.

"¡Ay! Rosie" mientras se frotaba la cabeza del golpe que recibió de su compañera.

"Deja de hacer eso, Emmett, o nunca vamos a salir de esto", resopló Rose.

Edward frunció el ceño y se pasó la mano en su cabello bronce. Bella en la historia parecía estar en prisa para salvar a alguien. Tenía la esperanza de que Bella no estaba arriesgando su vida, a causa de él. A pesar de que encontró a su falta de gracia entrañable, todavía no le gustaba que ella salga herida.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward estuviera alarmado por algo que Alice leyó y él no era el único.

"¿¡Qué!?" Edward y Jasper gritaron juntos girando para mirar a Alice. Tanto claramente no les gusta que sus compañeros estaban arriesgando sus vidas. Alice se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué no estoy contigo? ¿Posiblemente no podría sobrevivir sin mi ayuda o de cualquier otra ayuda?" Jasper estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. "¿Por qué estás haciendo participar a Bella?" Edward gruñó.

"No mires a mí, no puede ver el futuro del libro, pero tengo mis conjeturas" Alice le contestó a Edward mientras todos se unieron con ella.

"Basta con leer por favor!" Edward se quejó. Jasper le lanzó una mirada de advertencia claramente no le gustaba la forma en que Edward estaba hablando con Alice.

"Lo siento, Alice. Bella y el peligro simplemente no sienta bien conmigo." Edward suspiró y luego se disculpó.

"Esta chica nunca lo tiene fácil " hizo una mueca Carlisle.

"No, es un imán para el peligro puro, por lo que ella necesita su propio vampiro guardián personal para protegerla." Emmett se rió.

 _Vuelve con mi hermanita! ella te necesita_ Añadió en su cabeza.

Edward suspiró y apartó la mirada. Estaba claro que Bella estaba corriendo para salvar a Edward, lo más probable del sol. Significaba que ninguno de ellos sería de ninguna ayuda para ella o Edward.

 _Esto suena como Volterra! ¿Por qué estás ahí Edward! Sería un lugar muy peligroso para un ser humano, y mucho menos para Bella._ Carlisle parecía preocupado.

Edward no le respondió, posiblemente, aunque sabía por qué.

"No, dulce ángel, no soy digno de ti" gimió Edward al final del prefacio.

"Sí, lo eres," Esme lo miró deseando que su hijo podría darse cuenta de lo bueno que era.

Alice continuó en el primer capítulo, Emmett trató de mantener la luz del estado de ánimo para todo el mundo. "¡Veo a gente muerta!" gritó dramáticamente.

"Por lo tanto, todos los miembros de habitación teniendo en cuenta lo que somos." Rose dijo rodando los ojos.

"Sólo estoy tratando de mantener la luz." Emmett hizo un puchero.

"No te preocupes, Emmett, encontramos algo divertido." Jasper sonrió. Todo el mundo comenzó a reír con la excepción de Edward que le había sonreído un poco. "Todo el mundo se lo está tomando muy en serio. Hola... nada demasiado malo pasara. Estos son los libros del futuro." Emmett añadió poniendo su brazo alrededor de su Rosie. Hubo algunas miradas de esperanza alrededor de la habitación.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que en realidad no es su abuela." Carlisle dijo pensativo al reflejo del nuevo al libro.

"Siempre tiene un montón de preguntas." Edward dijo recordando con una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar a Alice.

"Ella es una chica reflexiva tan dulce." Esme dijo sonriendo.

 _Se llevó a cabo lo mejor de ti Edward! Nunca te he visto, tan feliz como cuando estabas con ella_. Añadió mirando a su hijo menor directamente a los ojos.

"Aquí viene Edward" Emmett empezó a rebotar para molestia de Rose. "¡Lo sabía!" gritó Emmett cuando se confirmó.

"Nadie dudaba, Emmett! Ahora deja de interrumpirme o voy a hacer que las futuras opciones de vestuario sean todo color de rosa." Alice se quejó. Emmett en silencio comenzó a hacer pucheros.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de Edward caminando hacia ellas con el resplandor del sol. "No te preocupes Edward solo usa loción para el cuerpo brillante" sonrió Jasper, que luego tuvo que agacharse por la almohada que Edward le tiró

"No, tiren cosas en mi casa" Esme lanzó una mirada a Edward.

"Lo siento". "A pesar de que, si su abuela reacciona como Bella, ella probablemente no se asuste al respecto." Alice se rió. "su abuela acaba de empezar a hacer preguntas sin fin." Los otros se unieron en la risa.

"Ella quiere que escuche sus pensamientos? Es la primera vez." Edward se rió "Aunque, supongo que se cumplió mi deseo y soy capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos ahora a través de estos libros."

Esme suspiró, _por mi parte, me gustaría ver que realmente sonrías de nuevo, querido._ Esme miró a Edward con la esperanza de que volvería a Bella pronto. Edward suspiró y cerró los ojos, había sido tanto tiempo que no sonreía de verdad. Cómo deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes y que pudiera tener a Bella aquí en su regazo abrazado a él leyendo.

Cuando llegaron a la parte donde Bella se da cuenta de que realmente ES su abuela sus ojos se abrieron con un chasquido. "Por qué no puede ver que la amare por siempre y la edad no me importa? La forma en que piensa de mí es absurdo y ella ni siquiera ve que ella es la única que es verdaderamente hermosa." Edward gimió, pellizcando el puente de su nariz debido a la frustración.

"Porque, ella te ama. Ella quiere ser lo que cree que se supone que debe ser su chica ideal, alguien de su edad y especie. Si hubieran permanecido juntos ella sólo continuaría a envejeciendo., Empezaría a parecerse a tu madre o abuela en lugar de tu novia. Nunca sería capaz de tener una relación pública sin juicio. Y todos los pensamientos negativos serían dirigidos hacia ella. Ella ya tiene una mala imagen de sí mismo algo como esto sólo le haría sentir peor". Rose le contestó a Edward con suavidad.

Todos la miraron con sorpresa.

"Mira, yo todavía no creo que ella debe convertirse en un vampiro, pero eso no quiere decir que no entiendo a lo que se refiere."

"No te preocupes, Eddie, sé que no eres perfecto." Emmett dio otro esfuerzo para aligerar el ambiente sombría que se había creado.

"No me llames Eddie, Emmy," gruñó de nuevo.

"Ooooh Touché", desafió a Emmett.

"Basta, tenemos que terminar esto." interrumpió Alice.

"Ella parece tener un montón de sueños interesantes" Carlisle murmuró a nadie en particular.

Cuando Bella en el libro menciona el verano, Edward sonrió y miró recordando toda la diversión que tenían juntos. Alice empezó a rebotar un poco recordando todas sus sesiones de cambio de imagen y las compras. Edward salió de su ensoñación cuando Jasper habló. "No es una emboscada si se sabe cuándo se está por venir." Jasper se echó a reír en los pensamientos de Bella de que su cumpleaños se acercaba y luego suspiró.

Él deseaba haber llegado a conocerla mejor. Pero, probablemente no habría estado a salvo; su cumpleaños era una prueba de ello.

Edward lo miró murmurando "Lo siento" con pesar escrito en toda su cara. Jasper se encogió de hombros y apoyó la cabeza en la parte superior de Alice

 _. No puedo decir que yo no habría hecho lo mismo si nuestros roles se invirtieran._ Edward le dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

"Podría ser más melodramática?" Rose puso los ojos.

Alice siguió leyendo sobre Bella reuniéndose con Edward y Alice en la escuela.

Emmett se echó a reír, con tanta fuerza que se cayó de su asiento. "¿Puedes controlarte por favor?" Rose le preguntó con enojo.

"Lo siento, pero Adonis?" Emmett abrió la boca de la risa. "¿Pueden imaginarse lo roja que estaría el rostro de Bella si supiera que estábamos escuchando sus pensamientos acerca de Edward." Todos rieron. Edward suspiró. Perdió su rubor, aun mas, perdió ser la causa de su rubor

"Yo soy el afortunado de tenerte amor." Edward declaró tristemente al comentar sobre los pensamientos de Bella de él en el libro.

"He aquí una idea. ¿Qué tal si llamas a Bella y se lo dices, en lugar de decirle al libro". Alice dijo mirando directamente hacia Edward.

"Sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso."

"No, estás siendo terco. Sabes que los dos deben estar juntos y estos libros sólo va a demostrarlo" Alice suspiró con exasperación.

"Hey, Emmett, tengo una apuesta Apuesto que Edward no será capaz de terminar los libros y estará de vuelta en Forks con Bella. Voy a apostar $ 100 dólares"

"Está bien, voy a tomar esa apuesta. Él es muy terco, así que creo que será al final de todos los libros antes de que esté listo." Emmett dijo con confianza. Sus esposas se limitaron a poner los ojos por las apuestas.

Edward contemplaba en silencio. ¿Debería volver. Los libros eran una ayuda en algunos aspectos, pero sólo lo hacían extrañarla más al mismo tiempo. Decidió esperar. Al menos, este libro le mostrará cómo se las está arreglando sin él. Él podría tomar una decisión entonces.

"Ella no menciona mi ropa", dijo Alice con el ceño rompiendo sus pensamientos sombríos.

"Estoy seguro de que eran la envidia de todas las chicas en la escuela, querida." Jasper dio a su compañera de un rápido beso en la cabeza. Haciéndola sonreír enormemente a su vez.

Al oír la mención del corazón de Bella latiendo solo porque él la cogió de la mano, Edward comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Se perdió el sonido de los latidos de su corazón. Estaba tan en sintonía con él en un momento que podría encontrarla fácilmente a millas de distancia.

 _Debería haberla escuchado_. Alice se lamentó obligarla a una fiesta

"Yo no la escuche tampoco, es más mi culpa por no detenerte." murmuró Edward.

"Bella parece bastante inflexible acerca de no celebrar su cumpleaños. Ella estaba tratando de hacer que sus sentimientos sean claros y que tanto le hizo caso. Si hubiera sabido cómo se sentía realmente no hubiera permitido celebrarlo". Carlisle reprendió a sus hijos más pequeños. Los mencionados simplemente bajaron la cabeza.

"¿Cuántas veces ha visto y leído Romeo y Julieta?" Jasper preguntó con curiosidad tratando de cambiar el tema.

"No tan a menudo como Cumbres borrascosas". Edward respondió con una sonrisa.

"Bella es un romántico, por supuesto, ella ama historias como esas." Esme defendió a su hija menor. Ella temía que actualmente Bella era aún más infeliz que antes.

 _Edward, volverás? Ella te ama y perdonará en un latido del corazón._ Edward no sabía cómo responder, por lo que sólo colgaba un poco la cabeza.

Emmett encontró la descripción del siguiente personaje divertido. "Mikey quiere ser igual que Eddie. Supongo que no hay nada que lo detenga ahora para ir detrás de Bella." Emmett se rió a carcajadas y Jasper se le unió. Edward gruñó y apretó sus manos ante la idea de dejar pase libre a Bella después de que se fue.

"Edward, detente antes de romper los muebles. Tú ya no puedes decidir si Bella se enamora de otra persona. No es que piense que podría ser en un futuro próximo. Si te molesta tanto ve por ella. No tengo que usar mis visiones para saber que ella aceptara tus disculpas". Alice lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Las cosas continuaron sin más interrupciones hasta la confesión de Bella sobre Romeo. "En primer lugar Adonis, ahora Romeo. Alguien lo tiene mal por Edward" Jasper sacudió la cabeza riendo.

Emmett, sin embargo, dio un salto hacia delante y se arrodilló delante de Edward "Romeo, Romeo Oh! ¿Romeo?" Sin ninguna advertencia Edward abordó su hermano al suelo. Comenzaron la lucha libre, sin preocuparse de si empezaban a chocar contra las cosas.

"Eso es suficiente! Estéis de vuelta a sus asientos y actúen de acuerdo a su edad. Alice, por favor continúa." Esme gritó.

Jasper envió ondas de calma para tratar de ayudar a las cosas se calmen. Tanto los niños volvieron a sus asientos murmurando disculpas.

Todo se detuvo una vez más con cada cabeza girando rápidamente hacia Edward mientras él vergonzosamente intentó apartar la mirada. Nadie habló durante unos minutos. Todas las mujeres estaban luchando contra las lágrimas secas y frunciendo el ceño estropeado todas las caras incluyendo el de Emmett. Por último, Carlisle habló con calma pero con firmeza. "Hijo, entiendo tus temores acerca de la pérdida de tu compañero. Pero, matarte a ti mismo, ¿no te das cuenta de que el resto de nosotros va a echar de menos también. Por lo tanto, no sólo vamos a perder a Bella, sino a usted también. Desde luego, espero que usted mantenga esa promesa a Bella. No nos detendremos si incluso tratar de ir a Volterra". Emmett y Jasper asintieron con la cabeza en lo último.

. "Creo que puedo hablar por Emmett y por mi cuando digo que no hay manera en el infierno que le ayudaremos a terminar con tu vida" siseó Jasper.

"Me gustaría mucho alejarse de este tema por ahora" Esme dijo en voz baja, acercándose a Carlisle.

Alice siguió donde lo dejó. Esta vez no hubo interrupciones hasta que llegaron al comienzo de la fiesta.

Rose soltó una risita y habló por primera vez en un rato. "Su cara no tenía precio cuando vio que la caja estaba vacía." Los que también estaban allí en ese momento se rieron un poco.

"Caray, me hubiera gustado haberlo visto." Emmett hizo un puchero. El estado de ánimo rápidamente se convirtió en triste porque todo el mundo sabía lo que iba a pasar. Alice terminó el capítulo y dejó el libro.

 _Lo siento Edward. Me gustaría ser más fuerte._ Jasper enterró su cabeza detrás de Alice. Alice se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Jasper, nadie te culpa. Sé que nunca habría intentado intencionadamente hacer daño a Bella. Nuestro mundo es peligroso para ella. Por eso decidí sacarla antes de que algo peor podría suceder."

"No debería haber tenido que. Tiene que haber otras soluciones. Ella podría ser..."

"¡No!" gritó Edward viendo donde Alice estaba dirigiendo la conversación.

"Bueno, eso fue el final del capítulo. A quién le gustaría leer a continuación?" Alice dijo un poco abatido.

Carlisle cogió el libro. "Voy a ser el siguiente. ¿Alguien necesita un descanso?" Todo el mundo sacudió la cabeza.

"Terminemos esta parte del libro de una vez. Sabemos que no podemos cambiar este evento de todos modos." Edward respondió tratando de prepararse a sí mismo, porque sabía que lo peor estaba por venir.

* * *

N / A: De nuevo, no voy a copiar el libro, debido principalmente a que lo he visto hacer antes. Aunque, he disfrutado de esas interpretaciones quería probar algo diferente. Con suerte, el flujo es bastante fácil de entender en qué parte del libro son.

N/T: Muchas gracias por los reviews, no se cuanto me demore en actualizar puesto que estoy en la universidad, así que cada vez que tenga tiempo lo haré. Dejenme sus opiniones. Nos leemos.


	3. De vuelta en Forks

No soy dueño de Crepúsculo o los personajes. Son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es de 2brown-eyes.

Capítulo 3: (BPOV) De vuelta en Forks

* * *

Miré por la ventana desde mi silla mecedora tratando de no pensar. Faltaba poco antes de que Charlie, mi padre, este en casa. Entonces tendría que poner buena cara y fingir que no pasaba nada. Ya había hecho mi tarea y pronto haría la cena. Por lo tanto, Charlie no podía quejarse. Luego, podría venir a mi habitación y volver a tratar de ignorar la sensación de vacío en mi interior. Trate de no dejar que mis pensamientos se dirigen a él. Todavía no podía pensar en ese día o en su nombre sin sentir un dolor en mi corazón.. Se sentía más como un agujero allí.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta principal, pero prefirió ignorarlo. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. El golpe vino de nuevo más fuerte y más duro después de un minuto sin que pare, me levanté y bajé por las escaleras. Mi pie quedo atrapado en el último escalón y aterrice en el rellano. Me levanté y ni siquiera me moleste en arreglarme antes de abrir la puerta. Los golpes se habían detenido cuando había caído.

Cuando abrí la puerta no había nadie allí para mi gran irritación. Sin embargo, había una caja dirigida hacia mí. La recogí y me dirigí por las escaleras hasta mi habitación caminando con cuidado esta vez. Me di cuenta que la caja fue marcado como urgente, que es lo que me impulsó a abrirlo, de lo contrario no me habría molestado.

Dentro había tres libros, un grupo de documentos unidos entre sí y una nota. La nota decía:

Bella,

Tu no me conoces, pero tengo un talento especial similar a alguien que conoce. Todos mis escritos son cuentos de eventos futuros. Normalmente no iba a compartir esto, pero siento que es algo que debo hacer. Por favor, no hagas caso omiso de estos libros. Sé que va a ser difícil de leer, pero puede dar lugar a la posibilidad de cambiar los eventos para mejor. Comience con sol de medianoche (los documentos enlazados) luego pasa a Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer. Por desgracia, sol de medianoche no está terminado. Espero que sean de ayuda.

Sinceramente,

SM

Suspiré al terminar la lectura en voz alta algo que no he hecho desde que él y su familia se habían ido. Solía pensar en ellos como mi familia también, pero se fueron sin un adiós, la familia no hace eso. Mi mejor amiga se fue también. No puedo decir que realmente los culpo. Yo era sólo un humano y puesto que él se negó a cambiarme sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. ¿Por qué querría a alguien tan simple y corriente como yo de todos modos para toda la eternidad?

Antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer Miré el reloj. Era hora de empezar la cena para Charlie. Hice una comida rápida de pescado asado y papas al horno. Cuando estaba terminando la ensalada oí la puerta abriéndose. No mucho tiempo después Charlie entró a la cocina.

"¿Qué tal tu día?" me preguntó con cautela

"Bien" No quería hablar más de lo necesario. Traté de mantener la compostura frente a Charlie aunque no estaba bien realmente.

"No hay escuela mañana debido a la nieve. Las vacaciones se iniciará antes de tiempo." Mi padre seguía y yo asentí en respuesta. Cenamos en silencio. Luego se levantó para ir a ver lo que sea, el baseball seguramente. No es que prestara atención.

Después de terminar con los platos Subí a mi habitación. Me puse mi pijama y me senté en la cama. Tenía dos opciones, leer o irme a dormir tener la misma pesadilla otra vez.

Cogí el libro y empecé a leer.

…

Dejé que el libro caiga de mis manos antes de que pudiera terminar la primera página. Estos pensamientos eran suyos. Esto fue cuando llegué a Forks, lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y el agujero en mi corazón se desgarró aún más.

Ahora sé por qué SM dijo que esto sería difícil de leer. No estaba segura si tuviera la fuerza. Sin embargo, la curiosidad de lo que en realidad estaba pensando en ese entonces gano mi interés por primera vez en ... ¿Cuál fue la fecha de todos modos? Miré a mi computadora ... 21 de diciembre? ¿Cuando pasó eso? Donde se había ido el tiempo?

Entonces sentí lágrimas viniendo de nuevo Han pasado 3 meses desde que se fue.

Esperaba que lo que SM dijo fuera verdad, que posiblemente podría cambiar el futuro y tal vez, sólo tal vez, pueda conseguir mi ángel de vuelta.

Borre ese pensamiento rápidamente, no quería hacerme ilusiones. Cogí el libro y lo leí con avidez por las próximas horas. Cuando lo terminé, justo antes de medianoche. Me senté y pensé sobre lo que acabo de leer.

Él... Edward me amaba. Yo sabía que era cierto ahora. Entonces, ¿qué significa esto cuando Edward se fue? ¿Estaba mintiendo para protegerme? Dijo ese día en la cafetería que no podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarse de mi y protegerme, porque me quería más. En sus pensamientos él era tan inseguro como yo. Sólo que él era capaz de ocultarlo mejor. Él pensaba que era un monstruo y que estaba tratando de protegerme de él mismo. Es por eso que no me hizo caso, y era tan críptico en un primer momento.

Debatía entre estar conmigo o mantenerse lejos para mantenerme a salvo. Tenía miedo de lastimarme o cambiarme pensando que lo odiaría por ello. Yo era su compañero y él era el mío. Si había entendido bien los vampiros sólo se enamoraban una vez y tenían sólo una pareja.

Suspiré mientras me limpiaba los ojos, así que ¿dónde me dejaba esto?. ¿Qué pasaba si buscaba a Carlisle o mejor aún a Alice y pedirles ayuda? Sin embargo, me dejaron sin despedirse, así que tal vez estaban de acuerdo con Edward. Fue entonces cuando decidí continuar los libros, tal vez tendrían respuestas o pistas sobre lo que podría hacer a continuación.

Echando un vistazo al reloj pensé que debería al menos probar y dormir. Iba a necesitar mi cabeza cuerda si iba a leer más. Me acosté tirando hacia arriba las cubiertas y cerré los ojos rezando por que las pesadillas se fueran por lo menos esta noche.

Me desperté sobresaltada. A juzgar por la luz en mi habitación, todavía era temprano. No había dormido bien y trate de descifrar mi sueño. Al igual que en mis otros sueños estaba corriendo por el bosque en busca de algo o debería decir a alguien. Sólo que esta vez oí la voz de Edward llamar mi nombre. Cómo echaba de menos esa voz aterciopelada. No importa el lugar que me encontrara, la voz nunca llegó más cerca o más lejos. Sin embargo, era su voz y fue un pequeño consuelo de todos modos.

Agradecí que fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no me despertaba gritando.

Me levanté de la cama y miré por la ventana. Lo que sí había era una gran cantidad de nieve de la noche anterior. Charlie ya se había ido, agarre una barra de granola y me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación. Me puse cómoda en la cama y cogí Luna Nueva. Abrí el prefacio y empecé a leer.

¿Qué pasaba? En primer lugar, parecía que el libro estaba desde mi punto de vista. Estaba un poco decepcionado por no tener puntos de vista de Edward más. En segundo lugar, yo estaba corriendo para salvar algo o alguien. ¿Pero en que pensaba Alice? No podía correr sin caerme y al parecer ella no era capaz de ayudarme.

En tercer lugar ¿A quién intentaba salvar? ¿A Edward?

El hecho que me llamó la atención fue el prefacio que por lo general da una mirada de una escena en el libro. Por lo tanto, por lo que leía al menos iba a ver a Alice de nuevo. Eso me dio una esperanza repentina. Si veía a Alice le pediría, suplicaría y trataría de razonar con ella por su ayuda para convencer a Edward de que se había equivocado al irse. Hice una mueca cuando me golpeó una realización. Probablemente sería una promesa de cambios de imagen y de compras, pero si Edward estaba conmigo valía la pena. Sí era lo que se necesitaba para traerlo de vuelta, haria mi parte del trato sin quejarme.

Por lo menos no en voz alta.

Me volví hacia el primer capítulo y me encogí.

Recordé mi sueño de mi abuela ahora. Parecía insignificante al mirar atrás. No tenía que preocuparme de ser mayor que Edward nunca más.

Me hubiera gustado agradecer a Alice. Ella trató de hacer mi cumpleaños especial, porque le importaba. No recordaba su vida humana y se puede decir que ella lamentaba no poder recordar acontecimientos de su vida como su cumpleaños. Ella estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo los tuviera. En vez de agradecerle, había actuado de manera ingrata y horrible. Me gustaría poder volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar las citas de mi cumpleaños. Mi esperanza era tener la oportunidad en el futuro de hacer las cosas bien.

Bajé la vista hacia el libro y me congele. No más de dos días antes de irse, Edward estaba hablando acerca de encontrar alguna manera de matarse a sí mismo, si yo muriera.

¿Cómo pude haber olvidado eso tan rápidamente? Dijo que no podía vivir sin mí, recuerdo haciéndole prometer que no buscaría la manera de hacerlo. Me pregunto si eso fue sólo otra promesa que pensaba romper. Yo estaba tan confusa ese día en el bosque pensando que no era lo suficientemente buena para él, que no recordaba la conversación que demostraba que mentía cuando dijo que no me quería. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ciego?

Negué con la cabeza y leí más. Alice hizo todo lo posible por mi cumpleaños, fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta de que ni siquiera le dije gracias ni una vez.

No me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que me falto el aire. Había llegado a la parte donde abria mis regalos. Empecé a leer más rápido, por lo que pase a través de él rápidamente. Pobre Jasper, espero que no se siga sintiendo culpable. Fue mi culpa por tratar de correr y no ser más cuidadoso.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, cuántas veces ha tenido que curarme Carlisle? Volviendo a mi conversación con Carlisle recordando el hecho de que Edward temía tomar mi alma. Eso, combinado con lo que leí en sol de medianoche, me llevaba a creer que él pensaba que si él me cambiaba y se llevaba mi alma entonces terminaría odiándolo. Eso podría ser su verdadera razón para no querer cambiarme. Todavía creía que tenía un alma. ¿Cómo podía amar sin un alma o tratar de hacer lo que era correcto para los demás o simplemente ser desinteresado sin un alma. No, mi Edward tiene un alma y una muy buena por cierto. Cuando vuelva lo convencería así sea la última cosa que haga.¿ Estaba escuchándome? , ¿cuándo vuelva? Espero no tener falsas esperanzas.

"Ugh, Mike realmente crei parecerse a Edward!" No pude evitar exclamar en voz alta. Después de escuchar los pensamientos de Mike a través de Edward en el último libro, no estaba muy segura de que quería ser su amiga todavía. Aunque, al parecer los pensamientos de Jessica eran mucho peor.

Empecé a leer más rápido y tenso sabiendo lo que venía. Definitivamente no estaba con ganas de hacerlo. El fin, que nombre más oportuno. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de mis ojos ya hinchados. Me sorprendió que tuviera alguna en este punto. Un par de cosas que Edward dijo se destacaron. En primer lugar que estaba hablando de cómo él y su mundo no era adecuado para mí. Cuando me resistía, él cambió su discurso.

Nunca dijo que no me quería, me dijo que no quería que me fuera con él. También había dicho que siempre me amaría de algún modo. A continuación, pasó a cómo él no podía fingir más. Terminando con su petición de mantenerme a salvo, diciendo que era a beneficio de Charlie en el último momento. Era un significado sutil que me quería, pero tenía miedo de no poder ocultar su naturaleza.

Me incorporé en una bolita y empecé a llorar. Me gustaría saber dónde estaba ahora. Me gustaría ir y enfrentarle su mentira. Tenía que haber una mejor manera de mantenerme a salvo y todavía estar juntos. Iria a cualquier parte o estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa. Burbujas o trajes acolchados o habitaciones acolchadas si eso significaba que se quedaría. De acuerdo, tal vez no a ese extremo. Me irritó que él no me dijera la verdad, así podríamos trabajar en esto. En lugar de ello, una vez más decidió que era lo mejor para mí sin importarle mi opinión. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que él se dejara llevar cuando estaba en riesgo mi seguridad y podría pensar que sería demasiado terco para ser razonable acerca de eso.

...

¿En que estaba pensando al correr tras él en el bosque? Probablemente se había ido antes de que yo diera el primer paso con la velocidad de un vampiro y todo. Realmente no recuerdo haber hecho esto claramente. Definitivamente olvidaba haber oído un animal cerca mientras estaba tendida en el suelo. Me pregunto qué seria. Era sorprendente que con mi suerte el animal no me haya atacado.

Gracias a Dios que Sam me encontró a tiempo. Pobre Charlie tuvo demasiado por esa noche.

Me quejé cuando me recordó que se había llevado mis cosas. ¿De verdad creía que podía olvidar que existía?

Solté una risa irritada viendo mi reloj. Decidí tomar un descanso rápido y hacerme un sándwich.

* * *

N / A: Así que Bella también lee los libros. Ya se descubrió que Edward estaba mintiendo y la ama. Así que vamos a ver eventualmente lo que decida hacer. Aún no estoy seguro si Jacob va a leer los libros. Sin embargo, no va a leerlo junto con ella si lo hace. Para aquellos que no han leído sol de medianoche se encuentra en la página web de Stephanie Meyer.

N/T: Hola otra vez, gracias por escribirme, me alegra que les guste. Respondiendo a sus preguntas el fic tiene 62 capítulos más epilogo y 4 outtakes. No tengo fecha de actualización, cada vez que tenga algo de tiempo publicare un capitulo o dos.

Nos leemos c:


End file.
